


I want you All Over Me

by JonSnow211



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little of angst, AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Theo Raeken, Drunk Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Stiles Stilinski, mention of Malia Tate - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonSnow211/pseuds/JonSnow211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo Raeken nunca penso que en una fiesta de su mejor amiga, terminaria completamente ebrio y acostandose con el hermano de Malia, el cual siempre habia considerado insoportable y odioso, el sentimiento era mutuo, pues Stiles le consideraba de poco fiar, molesto y bocazas pero una fiesta y unas cuantas copas de mas logran cambiar eso por completo. Puede que juntos descubran que ese odio, es en realidad tension sexual y nuevos sentimientos recien descubiertos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you All Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fic Steo que escribo, es completamente puro sexo aun que al final es un tanto angst, es un AU ya que idk asi me llego la idea y la inspiracion para escribirlo, pero espero les guste mucho y lo disfruten :D  
> PD: es un One shot

–¿Ah, sí?–. Preguntó Theo, torciendo la cabeza en dirección a la persona que había dicho aquello. –¿Y crees que tienes lo necesario para que yo sea tuyo?–.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza para confirmar sus palabras, sin esforzarse en contener la sonrisa juguetona de sus labios. –Bueno, eso depende de lo que tú consideres necesario ¿no? –respondió calmado. –Pero sí, me gusta pensar que tengo lo necesario –.

Theo emitió una sorprendida risa ante las palabras del chico y alzó sus cejas lentamente, recorriéndole con la mirada sin disimulo alguno. –Al menos tienes confianza en ti mismo–. Comentó divertido, torciendo su cabeza. Luego clavó sus ojos en los ajenos y encogió un hombro. –¿Y en qué sentido quieres que sea tuyo? ¿Amistoso, sexual, amoroso…?–.

–Adivina, Einstein –contestó con tono divertido. El moreno rodó levemente sus ojos castaños, pero sin perder la expresión traviesa. –No suelo referirme así para la amistad, si me entiendes –aclaró tras un momento. –Lo otro queda de tu mano, si es que estás dispuesto a alguna de esas cosas –. Del mismo modo que el chico, Stiles le recorrió con la mirada. –Yo lo estoy –puntualizó.

El castaño no borró la sonrisita traviesa de sus labios en ningún momento, porque realmente sí que le parecía una actitud sexy y apetecible la del otro chico. –Ajá…–. Y obviamente lo del sentido amistoso lo había dicho como broma. No se decía que querías que alguien fuera tuyo amistosamente hablando. --¿Eso quiere decir que estás dispuesto a todo conmigo? Que rápido vas ¿no?–. Comentó. –Primero tengo que saber cómo te portas en la cama para replantearme el lado romántico. Pero quién sabe–.

Emitió una pequeña carcajada ante sus palabras, pero para nada incomodado por ellas. –No me juzgues, tenía que intentarlo. ¿Cómo sé yo que no eres un ultra conservador en contra del sexo sin amor? Tenía que comprarte primero –bromeó, pero era sincero respecto a su estrategia. Se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios, atrapando el sabor a alcohol que había en ellos, y sonrió ladinamente. –Entonces, ¿es un sí a la cama y un ya veremos a algo más, Theo? –inquirió expectante.

A Theo no le pasó desapercibido el gesto del chico; el hecho de que pasara la lengua por sus labios le parecía sumamente atrayente. Apretó los propios con suavidad y acabó mordiendo el inferior antes de llevarse el vaso a la boca y apurar el contenido. No iba a negar que estaba ligeramente borracho. Bastante borracho. En un estado de sobriedad jamás se habría atrevido a compartir aquella caliente conversación con el hermano de su mejor amiga. –Es un sí a la cama y un ya veremos al amor–. Afirmó, alzando ambas cejas. –¿Te parece bien?–.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, estaba mal que se aprovechase del estado de Theo. Pero Stiles nunca se cuestionó la moral -o ética, o lo que fuera- de sus acciones, y no iba a empezar en ese momento preciso. Él, por supuesto, no estaba tan bebido como pretendía. El alcohol de su organismo sólo había servido para darle el primer empujón para disfrutar de la situación. Había un deseo real. –Me parece bien –aceptó, con una sonrisilla. –A Malia no le va a hacer gracia –comentó divertido, dando un paso hacia él. Sin duda, a su hermana no le caería bien aquello. –¿Sería bueno si desaparecemos de aquí? –.

Era muy probable que a Malia no le pareciera bien, eso estaba más que claro, pero Theo no estaba en condiciones de ponerse a pensar en qué pensaría su mejor amiga si le viera liándose con su hermano. Es que, joder, el hermano estaba super bueno. Debía entenderle, como él entendía muchas cosas raras de ella. Dio un paso más para recorrer el poco espacio que los separaba y sonrió divertido, terminándose el trago. –¿Tu habitación?–. Preguntó, pero no esperó una respuesta. Tras observar alrededor que nadie les estuviera prestando atención, tomó la mano del moreno y tiró de él escaleras arriba, perdiéndose tras una de las puertas que sabía a ciencia cierta era el dormitorio del otro.

El moreno imitó su acción, mirando a los lados, de manera casi instantánea. —Sí, mi habitación —confirmó, aunque Theo ya le había cogido de la mano para ir hacia allí. El gesto se sentía raro e interesante, sobre todo porque hasta un momento antes pensó que jamás se iban a tocar de manera gentil entre ellos. Es lo que tiene medio caerse mal, se supone. Aunque Stiles tampoco estaba ya seguro de eso. ¿Qué pasaría cuando se deshicieran de esa tensión sexual que siempre había entre ellos? Sacudió la cabeza a espaldas del chico, no le apetecía pensar en nada. Una vez dentro de su propio cuarto, cerró la puerta y con un rápido movimiento le pegó a ella. —Sólo por si acaso no se lo cuentes a Malia— murmuró. Sus labios estaban muy cerca en ese momento, casi podían compartir aliento. —Será un secreto entre nosotros, ¿vale? —.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró se vio pegado contra la misma, pero tampoco le importó demasiado. Atrajo el cuerpo de Stiles por la cintura y lo aferró a su cuerpo, sintiendo su aliento chocar contra el propio. Sonrió ladino ante sus palabras, deseando que sus labios se juntaran de una vez por todas, y todó los ojos, cerrándolos luego. –¿Me tomas por un masoca o un suicida?–. Preguntó en un agitado susurro. Si Malia se enteraba de aquello se podían dar por muertos, los dos, así que más valía que se lo guardara para sí. Si es que se acordaba al día siguiente, obvio. Apreciaba demasiado la vida. Se mordió el labio inferior, dejando que sus dedos se colaran bajo la camiseta de Stiles, y finalmente acortó distancias, dejando un suave beso. –¿Hemos venido a hablar o a follar?–. Y dicho esto volvió a besarle, ésta vez con algo más de intensidad.

—Siempre te tuve por bocazas —resopló, riéndose entre dientes. No lo decía con la intención de picarle, como acostumbraba, pero era cierto que Stiles tendía a pensar en cualidades malas que adjudicar al resto para que le cayesen mal. Siempre. Fuesen cualidades reales o no. Se humedeció los labios levemente, asomando la lengua entre ellos, al ver como Theo se mordía los propios. Era como un condenado gesto a cámara lenta de película, destinado únicamente a provocarle más calor debajo de la piel. Stiles cerró los ojos al sentir su beso, devolviéndolo aunque pillado por sorpresa. —A follar, a follar —asintió con vehemencia, sin despegar ahora los ojos de la deliciosa boca ajena. Sin añadir nada más, agarró la nuca del chico y correspondió el intenso beso, notando como el cuerpo le reaccionaba ante el ansiado contacto. Se movió a ciegas, sin despegarse hasta poder empujarle sobre su desordenada cama y así caer sobre él. Apretó una de las manos sobre su cintura y, casi con urgencia, la coló debajo de su camiseta.

Dados los grados de alcohol en su cuerpo ni siquiera hizo caso a la pulla que le tiró. Él nunca había sido un bocazas, pero tampoco le importaba lo que le llamara en ese momento. Estaba caliente y sabía cuál era la única forma de calmar sus ganas de él: teniéndole. Continuó el ansiado beso mientras se dejaba llevar a tientas, trastabillando con alguna que otra cosa esparcida por el suelo. Cuando su cuerpo tocó la cama se movió para quedar en buena posición y se deshizo de las botas, tan solo para poder pegarse más a él sin estorbos. Un pequeño jadeo escapó de su garganta y chocó contra la boca ajena, a la par que su mano ascendía por debajo de la camiseta y recorría la espalda de Stiles casi con posesividad. En el momento en que sintió que la tela estorbaba, se apartó un poco para apartarla del medio, dejando a la vista su torso.

Stiles se movió apenas lo suficiente para que la camiseta le fuese arrebatada, con la misma necesidad de piel que podía sentir en Theo. Le faltó tiempo para copiar el gesto y deshacerse de la que llevaba su acompañante, separando las bocas. Aprovechó entonces la distancia para devorarle con la mirada, tan caliente que bien podría haber prendido fuego a la casa entera sólo con ella. Se relamió los labios, atrapando el sabor que sus besos habían dejado en ellos, y volvió a inclinarse sobre él. Esa vez su atención fue al cuello, donde dejó una serie de pequeñas lamidas y mordidas por instinto. Como si quisiera marcar un territorio, un lugar predilecto. Poco a poco fue bajando por la curvatura hasta su hombro y la clavícula, y más abajo, hasta que su lengua rodeó unos de los pezones de su pecho. —Mh —emitió desde el fondo de la garganta, juntando el cuerpo contra sus caderas, rozándole.

Todo el cuerpo de Theo ardía de una forma incomprensible, como nunca antes había ardido, y ya no sabía si era por el alcohol o porque aquel chico le estaba volviendo loco. Emitió un par de jadeos, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, y echó la cabeza a un lado para dejar espacio a los besos que Stiles le regalaba, los cuáles hacían que su piel se erizase sin remedio. Abrió las piernas para que se acomodara entre ellas agusto y, cuando las lamidas llegaron a la piel sensible de su pezón, arqueó la espalda y dejó que un gemido escapara de su boca. A fin de cuentas la música fuera estaba demasiado alta y nadie se enteraría si gritaban allí dentro. –Stiles…–. Jadeó, abriendo los ojos para ver la caliente escena que estaba ofreciéndole. Alzó la pelvis para hacer los roces más intensos y apretó los dientes, ahogando un par de maldiciones. –Me estás matando–. Admitió.

El jadeo de Theo fue de efecto directo contra su entrepierna, y le obligó a controlarse las ganas de frotarse contra él. Abrió los ojos, enfocando en su rostro la mirada, y esbozó una sonrisa pícara por sus palabras. —Es mi venganza —respondió -pero no se explicó-, tragando saliva duramente. Sabía lo que se venía, la idea le volvía loco y su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ese simple pensamiento. Se mordió el labio sin dejar de mirarle, pero tras un segundo de más tuvo que romper el contacto. No podía contenerse y quería bastante más de lo que estaban teniendo. Volvió la atención al torso y pasó la lengua lentamente hasta llegar debajo del ombligo, dejando un leve rastro de saliva. Alzó la vista una vez más para observar su rostro, mientras perfilaba la línea del pantalón, finalmente lo desabrochó con un movimiento rápido de la mano. —Empieza a ponerse interesante —murmuró con deseo, tirando de las prendas hacia abajo.

Ya no pensaba con claridad. Todas sus emociones estaban desbordándose y no sabía cómo atajarlas antes de que acabaran completamente derramadas en aquella habitación que apenas pisaba por primera vez. Irónico si contaban con que pasaba en aquella casa media vida. Cogió aire, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y enredó sus dedos en el pelo del chico mientras éste bajaba por su torso, haciendo que los temblores y escalofríos se incrementaran. Era bueno, muy bueno, no recordaba ninguno mejor; aunque quizá su estado no le permitía recordarlo de todos modos. –Yo pensaba que lo bueno había comenzado cuando nos besamos por primera vez–. En otras condiciones jamás habría dicho aquello, puesto que se dejaba en evidencia totalmente, aunque con un poco de suerte Theo tampoco recordaría nada a la mañana siguiente. Le ayudó con sus pies a bajar completamente las prendas y las dejó caer, apoyándose en sus codos para volver a enfocarle. Era una imagen completamente morbosa. –Pero puede mejorar…–. Afirmó; si hacía lo que pensaba que iba a hacer, seguramente mejorase muchísimo.

Los ojos oscuros de Stiles mostraron una mirada curiosa ante sus palabras, tal vez no entendiendo del todo lo que quería decir. ¿El beso había sido tan bueno o había algo más tras sus palabras? Aun desconociendo el exacto significado, compuso una pequeña sonrisa cómplice. No añadió nada porque de igual manera Theo seguramente no recordaría casi nada por la mañana. Su mirada descendió nuevamente por su cuerpo, espléndidamente desnudo ahora, hasta llegar a su intimidad. –Estoy de acuerdo, puede ponerse mucho mejor –. Consciente de que su compañero estaba disfrutando la visión de su rostro tan cerca, Stiles se relamió los labios para humedecerlos bien y, de paso, provocarle más si cabía. Se acomodó en una posición más útil para el trabajo y se inclinó despacio hacia su miembro. La primera lamida fue decidida, sin reparos, desde la base hasta la punta y luego otra vez. A esa le sucedieron varias más antes de que el moreno metiese su pene dentro de la boca, cuanto le cabía. Subió, bajó, chupó como si fuese la paleta más deliciosa.

Theo nunca se habría imaginado haciendo aquello con el hermano de su mejor amiga; por mucho que éste le pusiera hasta límites insospechados y la tensión sexual pudiera cortarse con un cuchillo. Aquello era, sin duda, algo de lo que no le gustaría olvidarse a pesar de que probablemente ocurriera. Con los ojos fijos en el rostro de Stiles, tan cerca de su zona íntima que ya podía sentir el placer, entreabrió los labios y se alzó sobre sus codos, pendiente de cada detalle. No iba a negar, si se lo preguntaba, que deseaba que le comiera desde el primer momento en que le vio. Y deseaba verlo; pero no pudo. La primera lamida hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara y sus brazos flojeasen, haciéndole caer de nuevo sobre el colchón. Emitió un par de gemidos, parecidos a su nombre, y arqueó la espalda, guiando una mano al cabello ajeno. –Sigue…–. Susurró, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza

Stiles empezaba a sentirse apretado dentro de sus propios pantalones a causa de la situación, y los gemidos de Theo sólo incrementaban el deseo que sentía por él. Sin embargo, intentó sólo concentrarse en darle placer. Más tarde podría preocuparse de sí mismo, por más que le costase aguantar las ganas de tocarse. Debajo del sonido de succión llegó a escuchar el susurro emitido por el contrario, y sonrió para sí mismo, orgulloso de estarle provocando aquello. –Como desees –murmuró sobre su piel húmeda. Atrapó justo después la punta con sus labios y lamió tortuosamente con la lengua, ayudándose de una para masajear el resto de su intimidad. Su mirada estaba clavada en su rostro contraído de placer. –Tendrías que verte, Theo–agregó tras un momento, pero volviendo a la carga un segundo después.

Todo el cuerpo del chico estaba empezando a temblar gracias a las lamidas y succiones que el otro ejercía sobre su parte más sensible. Sentía que si continuaba así duraría muy poco, pero a la vez no quería que parase; estaba tocando el cielo con las manos y era una sensación absolutamente increíble. Soltó un resoplido de risa ante sus palabras, acompañado por varios jadeos, y negó despacio. –¿P-para qué verme a mí si puedo verte a ti comiéndomela?–. Preguntó en un susurro, tirando ligeramente del cabello ajeno. Un temblor algo más violento le avisó de que cortara aquello y, sin esperar un segundo porque no quería que el maldito alcohol le hiciera parecer un maldito eyaculador precoz, apartó la boca de Stiles de su pene y tiró de él hacia arriba para besar sus labios con ganas, girando en la cama para ser él quien quedara encima. Y, como pudo, desabrochó el pantalón ajeno y lo quitó a duras penas.

Estiró una media sonrisa por su respuesta sin poder evitarlo, aunque rápidamente se recompuso para que sus dientes no estorbasen. Obviamente, Stiles prefería mirarle a él en cualquier acción, así que entendía el punto. Alzó las cejas cuando le despegó, pero respondió gustoso su beso, colando brevemente la lengua dentro de su boca. Si tenía que ser sincero, no le gustaba tanto sabor a alcohol en los besos que se daban -por parte de ambos-, a pesar de ser consciente de que de no podía ser de otro modo. Sin alcohol, aquello no estaría pasando entre ambos. Le ayudó a deshacerse de la ropa que todavía le cubría y sonrió al verse piel con piel con él. Ahora el contacto le quemaba. Las manos le quemaban, en realidad, por la necesidad de tocarle. Quería abrazarse a él, sentir cada parte de su cuerpo contra el propio. Paseó las manos por su espalda hasta el trasero, el cual apretó con ambas manos. El gesto era más que eso porque, al hacerlo, le impulsó un poco hacia delante para que los miembros se frotasen. La fricción le mató, tuvo que hacerlo otra vez y un pequeño jadeo de placer escapó del fondo de su garganta.

Theo mantuvo los ojos abiertos para poder percibir cada una de las reacciones del otro chico, al cual ya tenía completamente desnudo bajo su cuerpo. Era increíble la sensación, el tenerle piel con piel, erizándole cada vello y haciendo que temblase con el simple contacto. Guio los labios hasta su cuello y se dedicó a besarlo y lamerlo, dejando un par de succiones con marcas rojas en la zona de la yugular. Le importaba, en ese momento, tres mierdas quién pudiera darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido allí. Quizá, en otra ocasión, tendría tiempo de arrepentirse de todo. Emitió un gemido que acompañó al jadeo de Stiles cuando ambas intimidades se rozaron y no pudo evitar ansiar sentirle dentro. O sentirse dentro de él. Le daba igual, tan solo quería fundirse con su cuerpo. –Necesito más, Sti…–. Pidió.

Stiles mantuvo sus ojos cerrados durante las succiones en su cuello, emitiendo de tanto en tanto algún quejido por la sensación en la piel. La verdad es que no le importaba, le gustaba que le marcase, y de todas formas era bueno inventando mentiras para el resto. Sólo que en ese momento, apenas podía pensar. Se sentía sin respiración con todo aquello, como si nada del aire que tomaba fuese suficiente y su corazón bombeaba demasiado deprisa dentro de su pecho. Sólo abrió los ojos, medio ido, cuando le escuchó hablar. Notó cosquillas debajo de la piel y la garganta repentinamente seca. —¿C-como lo quieres? —jadeó. Solía ser el activo siempre, era lo suyo, pero no le iba a importar cambiar de papel si con eso conseguía tener a Theo al menos durante esa noche. Se movió un poco y sacó del cajón de su mesilla un pequeño botecito azul de lubricante, para cualquiera de los casos. —Te quiero follar —admitió, casi paladeando la frase. Sólo decirlo, o pensarlo, ya era jodidamente caliente. —Pero no me importa si… —. Dejó la frase en el aire y sólo hizo un gesto con las cejas, mientras acariciaba lentamente su cintura.

Su miembro estaba tan hinchado que hasta le dolía, por lo que no pudo evitar acariciarlo para calmarse mientras Stiles se estiraba y sacaba el lubricante del cajón de su mesita. Así mismo, también acarició el pene ajeno para que no se le bajara el calentón, aunque parecía prácticamente imposible. En el momento en que escuchó salir de la boca del chico aquellas palabras, sintió que lo único que quería era aquello; que le follase. –No… hazlo–. Pidió. Se tumbó en la cama y tiró de él para besarle, haciendo que se colocara entre sus piernas. –También quiero que me folles–. Y, como a él le ponía muchísimo que le dijeran aquellas cosas, asumió que a cualquiera le gustaría. Atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja del moreno entre sus dientes y emitió un gemido provocativo cerca del oído. Aunque no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, ansiaba aquello desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, y no se arrepentiría de haberse entregado a él.

Sus palabras y su beso le dejaron sin aliento y tras eso, durante un segundo, no pudo más que mirarle con un creciente e intenso deseo. Tragó saliva pesadamente y se mordió con fuerza el labio. —Hecho —. Sin perder un segundo más, Stiles abrió el bote que había cogido anteriormente y puso una pequeña cantidad en sus dedos. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y las abrió un poco más, temblando ligeramente por el gemido de Theo sobre su oreja. —Joder, qué ganas te tengo —gruñó. Llevó los dedos hasta su entrada, extendió un poco del gel sobre la piel, y poco a poco fue presionando hasta que ambos estuvieron dentro. Los movió con suavidad para prepararle bien, sin perder detalle de la caliente escena. —No puedo más —dijo a modo de disculpa al cabo de apenas un momento. Puso algo más de gel en sí mismo y esta vez guió su miembro hacia aquel pequeño lugar que iba a llevarle al jodido infierno. O al cielo. O a ambos, quién sabía. Acarició la erección contraria a la vez que entraba en él. Era tan estrecho que le hizo ver puntitos de luz tras los párpados, arrancándole un sorprendido gemido. Buscó entonces sus labios para intentar acallarse un poco, besándole con ganas, aunque eso le robara su poco oxígeno.

Theo se acomodó mejor en la cama, abriendo las piernas para Stiles, y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dejarse hacer, dispuesto a sentir. Todo su cuerpo tembló en el preciso instante en que los húmedos dedos ajenos acariciaron su entrada y un pequeño gemido escapó de su garganta poco después, al sentirlos en su interior. –Stiles…–. Gimió sin poder evitarlo, moviendo sus caderas sin darse cuenta. No repuso nada ante las siguientes palabras del moreno, porque él estaba igual, y le recibió sobre su cuerpo, rodeando su torso con los brazos. En el momento en que entró en él un gemido más alto se unió al del hermano de su amiga, fundiéndose como si fueran uno solo. Estaba a punto de morir de placer; a punto de culminar aquello con la persona que más deseaba. –Stiles…–. Repitió; por el simple placer de decir su nombre.

El moreno se detuvo cuando estuvo completamente en su interior, en parte para permitir que se acostumbrase a él y en parte porque él necesitaba también hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para aguantar aquella estrechez caliente que le rodeaba. Era demasiado para su estado. –Theo– susurró del mismo modo, con la voz rota por el placer. Comenzó a moverse entonces, con la repentina urgencia. Cada vez que el amigo de su hermana gemía o decía su nombre, Stiles sentía ganas de embestir más fuerte, de entrar más profundo. Con una mano se sostenía, agotado, y con la otra intentaba seguir acariciando el miembro contrario con la misma velocidad en la que movía la pelvis. Sus cuerpos se escurrían por la capa de sudor y apenas podía contener los jadeos. –Joderjoderjoder –masculló, con el rostro contraído. –Ven, muévete –pidió mientras le ponía de lado y levantaba un poco una de las piernas del chico, para poder liberar el peso del brazo por un rato.

Con cada embestida el cuerpo de Theo temblaba y el placer se incrementaba. Jamás habría imaginado que pudiera gustarle tantísimo algo como aquello porque, aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía, Stiles era muy distinto a los demás. Y era Stiles; aquel chico con el que se llevaba a matar por el simple hecho de que le hacía morir. Algo irónico. Dejó que le acomodara a placer, siendo manejado como una marioneta, y una vez estuvo de lado guió la mano a la nuca ajena, enredándola en su pelo. Haciendo caso a las palabras del moreno, movió sus caderas con rapidez, haciendo que entrase completamente en su interior. –Joder, Stiles…–. Gimió, porque no iba a tardar mucho más. El alcohol, la excitación y la idea de que fuera él quien lo hacía estaban llevándole a un temprano orgasmo, el cual estaba formándose en su bajo vientre.

–L-lo sé –jadeó en respuesta. Sabía exactamente por lo que estaba pasando, leyéndolo entre sus palabras. Él mismo estaba sintiéndose exactamente así: apunto del colapso; a punto de romper de placer. Besó su rostro cuando lo tuvo a alcance y acabó escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco perfecto de su cuello. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo casi a la par del propio, como dos tambores que hasta conseguían que les palpitase el pecho. Lamió el lóbulo de su oreja tras desperdigar besos en su piel, apretando el pulgar sobre su punta. La humedad empezaba a salir y tortuosamente lento la extendió con el dedo para mover mejor la mano sobre su pene. Sin poder resistirse a ser sucio, mordió su oreja antes de agregar: –Córrete para mí, quiero verlo –. Gimió ronco, desde el fondo de la garganta, y empezó a dar embestidas más rápidas, más fuertes, llevándose al límite. Ya no podía pensar más, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sólo podía enfocarse en el placer que se le acumulaba rápidamente.

Cada roce, cada beso, cada caricia hacía que Theo se sintiera en el maldito cielo. Cada embestida que Stiles le regalaba le acercaba un poco más al tan ansiado climax. Le sentía en su cuello, en su hombro, en su oreja, en cada parte de su piel, y no podía evitar pensar que le quería así para toda la vida, pegado a él, regalándole atenciones en todo momento. –Stiles…–. Casi gruñó, quejándose, cuando le pidió que se corriera para él, porque de ese modo sí que no podría aguantar. Y de hecho, no lo hizo. Todo su cuerpo tembló y se tensó, a la espera del gran momento que no tardó en llegar. Una placentera electricidad recorrió su vientre y su miembro, haciendo que se vaciara de forma abrupta sobre la mano del chico. Así mismo, su entrada se contrajo ante la tensión, apretando el ajeno en su interior. –J-joder…–.

Si hubiese tenido fuerzas, Stiles habría sonreído como un idiota en el preciso momento en que Theo llegó al orgasmo. Por el contrario, todo lo que pudo hacer fue morder su hombro para ahogar un fuerte gemido que le dañó la garganta. Sentía su miembro todavía más aprisionado que antes y eso le mataba. Besó la mordida a modo de disculpa y continuó acariciándole sin moverse un poco más. Después retiró la mano y le colocó tumbado derecho otra vez, tomándolo de ambas piernas. –Es-estás increíble ahora mismo –jadeó. Sus ojos estaban fijos en él y, aunque estaba manchado y sudado y despeinado, a Stiles no se le ocurría nada más apetecible. Volvió a las embestidas al instante, dándole más profundo ahora que podía usar ambas manos para sujetarle. Pronto fue sintiendo su propio orgasmo formarse, haciéndole incluso apretar los dedos de los pies. Y casi sin quererlo, terminó de manera abrupta en su interior. –Th-Theo… –gruñó a duras penas, temblando por el placer que le recorría el cuerpo desde la base del miembro.

Completamente exhausto, Theo dejó que, de nuevo, Stiles le manejara como a un muñeco, volviendo a quedar tumbado. Ido por el reciente orgasmo, se aferró con una mano al cabecero de la cama para que las embestidas fuertes de Stiles no le movieran del sitio y fueran más firmes. Y éstas le arrancaron varios jadeos del fondo de la garganta. Y un gemido algo más largo en el momento en que se sintió lleno por él. Arqueó su espalda, consciente entonces del sudor perlando ambos cuerpos, y resistiéndose a separarse de él o a que saliera de su interior, le atrajo para atrapar sus labios en un beso intenso. No quería que aquello terminase allí, se negaba a fingir que había sido un simple polvo. Y culparía a la embriaguez de su ataque de cariño posterior.

El corazón le latía fuertemente tras el orgasmo, y le faltaba el aliento, pero Stiles correspondió su beso casi con ansias. Al principio devoró sus labios con urgencia, pero poco a poco el besó se tornó más lento y pasional. Sus bocas encajaban a la perfección y sus lenguas se buscaban la una a la otra con cariño. Sólo cuando definitivamente se estaba quedando sin aire, se apartó. Se echó a un lado para no cargarle peso y medio tiró de él para seguirle abrazando. Se quedó callado observando al techo, embobado a causa del fuerte cansancio que sentía. Estaba destrozado a causa de la fiesta, el alcohol, la hora, el esfuerzo físico y el orgasmo. Demasiado para alguien como Stiles. –Eso estuvo bien –murmuró, carraspeando con nerviosismo. –Más que bien, en realidad, Theo.

Completamente ido, Theo se acomodó cerca de Stiles, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos. Cerró los ojos, respirando de forma rápida e intermitente, y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara contra el ajeno. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus finos labios y se apretó un poco más contra él. –Ha estado perfecto–. Coincidió, cogiendo aire y soltándolo lentamente. Estaba tan a gusto en ese momento que la sola idea de tener que irse a su casa se le antojaba horrible. Un pequeño gruñido escapó de su garganta ante el recuerdo y apretó los ojos, acariciando el torso del moreno con parsimonia, cariñoso. –¿Crees que antes de irme deberías salir a ver si Malia está entretenida? Digo… para que no me vea salir de tu habitación con pinta de haber tenido el mejor polvo de mi vida–. Bromeó; los rastros de alcohol poco a poco iban desapareciendo, dejando tan solo el cansancio.

Su comentario fue como un vaso de agua fría en plena cara. Stiles no había caído en que tendría que irse a su casa, en que no podía dormirse abrazándole, en que no le vería al despertar. Había vuelto bruscamente a la realidad, y estaba enfurruñándose por ello. –Sí… probablemente deberíamos mirar antes –respondió. Giró el rostro hacia él y se mordisqueó el labio. –No quiero que te vayas –admitió. –Y en el futuro negaré fervientemente haber dicho eso –agregó con un toque divertido, dejando escapar una leve risa floja. –Siento que tengas que hacerlo, Malia se volvería loca si duermes en mi cama. Conmigo –suspiró. Se llevó una de las manos a la cara y la frotó con molestia. –Aunque al menos podrías decirle de dormir en casa, de todas formas has bebido, no es bueno que vuelvas solo –sugirió, buscando encontrarse su mirada. –Podrías desayunar aquí, así puedo quejarme de que te comes mis cereales –.

Su corazón volvió a acelerarse cuando Stiles dijo que quería que se quedara y, cuando abrió los ojos para mirarle, se encontró con los ajenos puestos en él. Se quedó enganchado en su mirada y, durante un par de segundos, se sorprendió a sí mismo adorando cada palabra que salía de sus labios. Apretó los propios unos instantes y, cogiendo aire, se pegó más a él. –Tampoco quiero irme–. Admitió en un susurro. –No quiero salir de esta habitación por nada del mundo–. Agregó, soltando un gruñido suave. Sabía que si se quedaba allí, al día siguiente tendría que contarle a Malia dónde había dormido y por qué no le había dicho nada. A no ser… que se escaquease por la ventana o algo por el estilo. –¿Entra en tu habitación por las mañanas?–. Preguntó. Pero luego negó. –Olvídalo, no merece la pena el riesgo. ¿Sales a ver dónde está?–.

Stiles sonrió al oírle, sin ser consciente de que lo hacía. Una parte de él, una parte que quería enterrar muy hondo tanto como gritarla al mundo, se emocionó ante la declaración. Tragó el nudo de la garganta y chascó la lengua, obligándose a dejar de mirarle. –Estamos hablando de Malia– puntualizó. –Entra cada vez que le sale de la compresa. Casi me extraña que no nos haya pillado en medio de esto –reconoció, torciendo el gesto con desagrado. Su hermana siempre se sentía con el derecho de invadir su espacio sólo porque eran hermanos, y estaba seguro de que también lo hacía más de una vez con Theo por ser su mejor amigo. No lo hacía de mala intención, pero Stiles siempre se exasperaba. –Aun así…–empezó, pero se calló sin terminar. Quería decirle que tal vez no estaba de más correr el riesgo, pero sintió que de pronto todo estaba yendo muy lejos; así que se tragó las ganas y las palabras. –Voy, coge algo para limpiarte, puedes ir al baño antes de irte –murmuró. Se puso de pie y se colocó el pantalón sin nada más, antes de abrir un poco la puerta y asomar la cabeza. El pasillo estaba desierto y la puerta de Malia abierta, lo que significaba que ella seguía perdida en algún otro punto de la casa, en la fiesta. Volvió a la cama y se sentó. –Está despejado… –.

Una parte de sí mismo se moría porque Stiles le dijera que le importaba tres pimientos todo lo demás, que quería correr el riesgo de que les pillaran porque merecía la pena. Pero no sucedió; cosa que comprendía. Era Stiles, el hermano de su mejor amiga con el que tan mal se llevaba siempre. Aquello había sido un polvo producto del alcohol del que no se acordarían al día siguiente. O sí, pero fingirían no recordarlo. Así que… ¿qué importaba? Mientras él se asomaba por la puerta, Theo entró en el baño para asearse, saliendo poco después completamente nuevo. Recogió su ropa, tardándose un poco más porque no encontraba los bóxer, y se vistió tambaleante. Seguidamente clavó sus ojos en el chico, que permanecía sentado en la cama. Indeciso, se quedó parado unos instantes. –A la mierda– Se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia él para besarle intensamente antes de salir de allí. Si aquello iba a quedar en una noche, no pensaba guardarse las ganas de un último beso.

Nunca se había caracterizado por ser una persona especialmente valiente. Stiles era complicado para asumir y aceptar sus propias porquerías emocionales, así que aunque en su interior deseara tan fuerte decir o hacer algo… rara vez lo hacía. No. Él se escondía detrás de sus gafas, de su sonrisa burlona y de sus palabras falsas ya ensayadas. –No deberías volver solo –volvió a repetir, con su instinto responsable. Se había comido demasiados sermones del tema. Suspiró y bajó la cabeza mientras Theo se vestía, jugueteando con sus propias manos sin saber muy bien qué decir. Y ya era raro eso en su comportamiento. La cabeza, para colmo, le comenzaba a doler como los mil demonios –Theo–empezó, pero se interrumpió al oírle. Sonrió un poco y se levantó para corresponder el beso, atrapando sus labios y saboreándolos por última vez. Primero intenso, pero más lánguido cuando terminaba. –Ya… ya nos veremos por ahí, supongo, ¿no?–se despidió, incómodo y molesto por tener que hacerlo, por no saber hacerlo.

Theo enredó los dedos en el corto cabello de Stiles mientras seguía besándole, lento como él marcaba en ese momento. Cuando se separó un poco, asintió a sus palabras. –Mañana–.Susurró, rozando su nariz, con los ojos cerrados y ligeramente ido por el alcohol que aún rondaba en su sistema. –Creo que copiaré tu idea y le diré a Malia que me quedo a dormir. Aunque por primera vez no es con ella con quien me gustaría compartir la cama… pero me conformaré–. Sonrió ladino, acariciando el cuello ajeno con el pulgar, y finalmente suspiró.–Adiós–. Y tras un último beso, más casto, tomó su sudadera y abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Se aseguró de nuevo de que no hubiera moros en la costa y, regalándole una última mirada y un guiño, salió por fin con un peso raro en el estómago en busca de la morena; a saber dónde estaba.

Tenía una pequeña opresión en el pecho que le desconcertaba y a la que intentaba no hacer caso mientras le sujetaba de la cintura. Pero estaba ahí, era molesta, y sólo se incrementó con las palabras de Theo. –Vamos, no seas mentiroso –bromeó, todavía rozando su nariz. –No es la primera vez, siempre has querido compartir la cama conmigo y no con ella –rió, pero por poco tiempo. Intentaba romper esa sensación, pero no podía. Le miró a los ojos largamente, como si intentara ver a través de él, y finalmente negó. –Adiós –imitó. Se lamió los labios después del beso, buscando hacer desaparecer el cosquilleo que sentía. Era necesario. –Duerme bien –agregó cuando ya casi salía. Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, Stiles se desplomó sobre su cama y enterró el rostro en la almohada, que había quedado cargada de su olor. –Mierda –masculló, dando un cabezazo frustrado contra ella.


End file.
